


Exploring a 'normal' life

by EnderTheVoiid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, fluffy fluff, platonic / family stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderTheVoiid/pseuds/EnderTheVoiid
Summary: Living together with an android isn't exactly easy. The shenanigans that ensue are anything but what Hank expects when he agrees to Connor starting to live with him.





	Exploring a 'normal' life

If there’s one thing that Hank hasn’t expected upon agreeing to let Connor live with him then that is that the android is going to take a great liking to Sumo and vice-versa. From the moment he steps inside the apartment ( for once moderately clean ) and he leans down to pet the lieutenant’s canine friend, the two seem to form an unbreakable bond.

It’s a lazy day ( a rare one at that despite the fact that the number of cases that come in has lowered ) which means that they both get to spend it doing nothing for once. At least in theory. Even on a day off, there are enough things to do to keep the both of them busy.

**“How about instead of playing with that coin of yours, you take Sumo’s brush and clean his fur?“**    


The question doesn’t need to be repeated for Connor puts the coin away immediately ( still more of a nervous habit to take it out and play with than what he claims as help in calibrating thingamabobs which Hank doesn’t bother to remember the name of ) and cheerfully skips over to the Saint Bernand once he’s in the possession of said brush.

A shake of the head is offered at the display of enthusiasm before he resumes the task at hand.

* * *

**“Lieutenant, I do believe that mixing coffee and energy drinks isn’t a good idea. My analysis shows–“**  

**“Analysis this, analysis that. _Connor_ , I haven’t slept a wink last night. In case you didn’t notice, I can’t just plug myself in and recharge.“**   


The words have more bite to themselves than intended although that may be just stress. Hank hasn’t been able to close his eyes even for five minutes during the previous night so it’s no surprise that he’s even more on edge than normal.

**“I can make you a smoothie. Still gives energy and it’s healthy.“**  Connor ever so helpful suggests, already making his way over to the counter after petting Sumo’s head and washing his hands.  


**“You know what? Fuck it. Make the damn smoothie.“**    


Nothing different from their usual mornings.

* * *

It’s not unusual for Connor to leave in the morning and return in the afternoon. Up until recently, he hasn’t exactly gotten the chance to explore the city and see its wonders. At first, Hank isn’t sure how good of an idea this is ( some people  _still_  are wary of deviants even after so long ) but he trusts the android so he goes with it.

So it’s no surprise when confusion washes over the lieutenant when he sees his friend sitting in the living room instead of being gone exploring. Has something happened to him? Or did work suddenly come in?

**“What are you doing still here?“**    


**“I was waiting for you, sir.“**    


That does the opposite of clearing things up. Everything seems to be fine so there’s no real reason to worry but.. why has Connor been waiting for him then? Does he want to tell him something or?

**“I want you to join me today. You look like you could use a breath of fresh air.“**    


So… that’s what this is all about? He wants Hank to go out with him? He has better things to do ( such as catching up on that baseball match he missed ) than to take a walk around a city he’s seen countless times.

**“I know you’d rather stay home but at this time.“**  

And as if it’s not enough, he manages to pull those damn puppy eyes look without even trying. He swears that Connor is anything but human. Which isn’t exactly wrong.

**“Fine, fine! I’ll go get Sumo’s leash.“**  May as well take him out of with them.  


* * *

More often than not, Connor can be found spending time with Sumo one way or another from taking him out on long walks during his city trips to simply sitting down next to him and, well, ‘resting’. It’s clear that he finds comfort in the canine’s presence and that the dog himself doesn’t mind it either. This has led to Hank finding the duo in quite… peculiar situations.

So far there has been…

… the one time Hank couldn’t find Connor to save his life until he heard a muffled yell. Poor android had been sat on by the Saint Bernard Dog and drowned in the fluffy fur.

… the one time Hank has found the both of them fast asleep ( or as close to that Connor can get with his idle mode ) in the bathtub of all the places.

… the one time Hank returned home late from Jimmy’s Bar ( still a place he visits every now and then ) just to find the duo in front of the TV, Connor watching whatever was on it with childlike wonder.

And the list continues with more memories of all the weird things Connor and Sumo have done when left unattended.


End file.
